Two Faced
by godricforever
Summary: What if, instead of Eric losing his memory, it had been Sookie, and she had to rely on Eric for guidance?  Would things have turned out the same anyways?  Based off of book 4
1. Chapter 1

Sookie, who at the moment did not know that was her name, was waking up from a dark, dark place. She was lying in the middle of the road, half naked, with only her bra and underpants on. The road was deserted, and a car had not come along for the last five hours at the least.

She had been in a place filled with fear, lies, anger, and jealousy. She had been swimming through a black void where everything bad happens, and the word good, and fair, were just words that belonged in a fairy tale.

She shifted on the ground, and her eyes flickered open, as if she were sleeping beauty, and was awakening from a deep, deep slumber. Finally her heavy eyelids stayed open, but she did not move. She only allowed her eyes to swivel around and stare at the dark sky. She thought she was still in the place of nightmares, but she could see bright, twinkling stars in the night, scattered across the night sky. Only when she realized that she did not feel any more pain or fear did she know that she had emerged from that nightmare, and allowed her body to move.

She stretched her arms, and lifted a hand above her face wiggling her fingers as if making sure she was really capable of doing that. She lifted her head, and looked down at her smooth stomach, seeing pale flesh. She did not know that her skin used to be a golden, tanned brown, and that this new color actually meant nothing good for her. Her heart beat was thumping in her ears, stirring a headache.

She wiggled her toes, mostly her big one, and smiled. Only when she was sure she could manage it did she stand up. She tested the weight on both legs, and found that it worked fine. She looked at the thick forests around her, and inched nearer to the middle of the road. The shadows in the forest reminded her of the place she had been stuck in just moments before.

She did not remember anything, not even who she was, so she did the only thing she could do. She walked. She felt cold, and it hurt her sensitive skin. She was becoming disoriented, because the world was spinning around her wildly. She thought it was normal, that the world was supposed to spin and turn like that, and she did not like it. Her stomach was flipping around and clenching uncomfortably. She did not know it was hunger, only knew that it hurt.

Soon, after about an hour of just walking in a lost confusion, her feet started to split and bleed. It hurt, stung, and was red, but she still walked, like she was a condemned man on death row, who had nothing else to do but to walk.

When the first car came, she thought it was a monster, a demon, and screamed. She flew her hands in the air and screamed, then covered her eyes as the harsh light bit at her eyes. It was loud and growing louder, and she continued to scream, and started to cry. There was a screech of tires, and a shouted voice.

"Get out of the fucking road!" the man screamed, and continued on his way. She looked at the stretch of pavement in front of her that curled around the forest and into the dark, and assumed that this was the 'road' the man had been talking about. But what did 'fucking' mean? It was such a strange word to her.

She moved to the side, summoning her courage and moving closer to the forest. The other cars that passed her did not shout at her anymore, although some slowed down and made an odd whistling sound at her. She did not know that every single car that passed her was rude, not even asking about the fact that she was walking bare foot, in only her panties and bra.

Town came into view shortly, to Sookie anyways. To anyone else, walking for four hours straight would have been an incredibly long time, but Sookie did not know that she was supposed to stop, to rest. The lights were brighter, and they drove away the shadows. The first building she came to did make her stop, however. She was panting, and sweating, completely exhausted. Her eyes were drooping, but she kept them open to avoid going back to that dark place she had been earlier.

It was a large building, with many people just standing in an immensely long line outside a door. There was a bright red sign reading 'Fangtasia' on the front of the building. The light hurt her eyes, so she rounded the building, instead of moving through the open door. A blonde woman, strangely beautiful and pale, stared at her as she passed, looking at her with a tilted head. Pam did not recognize Sookie, because she looked so different, so pale, and so dirty. But Pam did wonder why a half naked person was walking in the middle of town.

Sookie disappeared around the building, and Pam did not give it a second thought. Humans were doing the craziest things these days. Sookie stayed close to the building, and hissed in pain when her foot got yet another slice from a broken piece of glass. She frowned as she bled, and limped to the back where a door was nudged open by a rug accidently stuck there. Sookie headed there, and already felt the warmth from inside. Even though she was in immense amounts of pain, she moved quickly, opening the door and moving into a long, empty hallway. The first door she got to was a large office, with a large desk. Everything seemed so _large_ in this room, but she entered it anyways because there was a particularly comfy looking couch.

She sat down on it, and it squished underneath her weight. Her hands were even paler than they had been in the night. If she could have remembered anything, she would have thought she was a vampire, but then thought differently when she felt her weak heartbeat.

She saw a bright red t-shirt, and on some natural instinct she grabbed it and pulled it on, sensing warmth. She hugged the long shirt around her body, and warmed hr frozen toes. She touched the blood pooling there, and flinched from the pain. She examined the dark red blood on her finger, and then her tongue flicked out, like a reptile, as she licked off the blood, and grimaced at the taste.

"Ugh." She grumbled, tilting her head away from the blood and dropping her foot to the ground again. She looked at a box on the counter, and saw a bottle of dark red liquid. Another natural instinct, she got up and limped to the bottles. She pulled one out and examined it. Her stomach grumbled loudly, so loudly it was almost inhuman, and then opened it. She looked inside at the dark crimson liquid, and read the label. True Blood, it read in black, bold letters.

She shrugged, and threw her head back as she took a massive gulp. She swallowed before she could taste it, but when she did, she cried out in utter disgust and dropped the bottle. It smashed right next to her foot, and broken glass cut her leg. She cried out in more pain, and stumbled back. The liquid had splashed all over her leg, making it look like someone had chopped her foot off rather than a little cut.

The door flew open, and she screamed, jumping back. Her head swam at the swift movement, and she tried to not fall unconscious as the massively giant blonde man strode into the room. Eric's fangs were bared, and anger was clear in his eyes. He, too, did not recognize Sookie at once, and was prepared to kill her for entering his office, but then he noticed her blue eyes, and her blonde hair. But she was so _pale._

"Sookie?" he asked.

"Who the fucking is Sookie?" she asked, using the word she had heard when the car almost hit her. She was moving away from him, and around the desk, trying to put distance between them. He noticed her limp, and frowned.

"You are hurt." He stated, and Sookie looked down at her feet. "And why are you so _pale?" _he asked, beginning this first drop of worry.

"Please, do not hurt me." Sookie begged in a trembling voice, remembering the ferocious look he had when he entered his office.

"Why would I harm you?" he asked, walking closer to her with a curious expression. "Sookie, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Please…" Sookie said, her lip trembling. She was fading away quickly, back into that dark place, but she tried not to go there. Her legs shook violently beneath her, and she steadied herself against the desk. Eric took a step forward, ready to support her, but she gave off a scared yelp.

"Please I'm so sorry. I'll leave, just please…" she was crying now, and before she could stop it, she collapsed, her eyes rolling back and her head hitting the desk. Eric caught her before she hit the ground, but he did not like the sound her skull made when she hit the desk. He held her close, trying not to focus on how she looked in the red clothing, but the fact that her heart beat was so quiet, and her skin was so pale.

"Pam." He called out quietly, knowing she needed no more volume to hear. She came to the office in a blur, staring at Sookie for a moment and then recognizing her with widened eyes.

"I need to return to my home. Make sure the bar is looked after." He ordered, and got up without and word from Pam. He ran back to his home, as it was faster than a car. His mansion loomed in the distance, the lights on and humans and vampire's alike filing around inside. He flew through the night when he got to his driveway, heading up to a window to a room because he wanted to avoid the humans. He opened it in one fluid movement, clutching the dying form of Sookie to his chest.

He heard a surprised yelp as a man and woman froze their love making to stare at him in surprise. Eric moved swiftly, shutting the window and moving to the door without even a glance at the couple in such an intimate position.

The house was large and filled with confusing hallways. But Eric found his light tight room easily, and placed Sookie on the bed, biting into his wrist and placing it against her pale lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! They make me feel all special. **** Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it. It may be kind of confusing so be prepared.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD.**

Eric watched for as long as he could at the sleeping form of Sookie Stackhouse even after the sun had risen. But finally he had to bend to the will of sleep. He did not mean to lie on top of Sookie, but he had been perched on the side of the bed, staring at her and how she breathed, memorizing the curve of her lips, the swell of her breasts, and the number of eyelashes on each eye. When sleep took hold of him unexpectedly, he collapsed sideways, like a dead body, and fell on top of her stomach.

He did not know what she would be like when she woke up, but he tried to prepare himself. As much as seeing Sookie half naked, standing in his office, he did not like the fear that had been in her eyes. He wanted her to come to him, want him, and beg him to take her away. He did not want her to run from him in fear and hatred. He tried to figure out what had happened to her, and why she had lost her memory, looked half insane with her limp and bleeding feet, wild hair, and crazed eyes. He did, however, liked the feral, wilder side of her that he had seen that night. He knew Sookie was in there, so maybe this had just been a side to the old Sookie, hidden from him carefully. He hoped so, because as much as he loved Sookie's delicate features and wild temper, he also wanted a fighter, someone strong. He had seen that side of Sookie tonight.

Sookie had been brought back to the dark, horrible evil place, where only nightmares occur. She was floating in an endless void of despair, and she felt herself aching and crying from the pain of. The weight of this horrible world was suffocating her, and the long she stayed there, the worse she felt. It was like the light inside of her was being ever so slowly pulled from her, making it as ruthless and painful as possible.

She stayed in that place the whole night, not even aware that Eric had fed her his blood, and now stared at her with longing and lust. She was not aware that he collapsed onto her stomach in a sudden sleep, but she did feel a little out of breath from the impact. She stayed there the whole night, her limbs becoming cold.

She could not see her body, and could not see around her. It was like she was a stray thought, forever lost in the cruel, unforgiving place of forgotten causes. But however, like she had done on the road earlier that night, she slowly emerged from that place. She swam up from the ocean of despair, recognizing the feeling of reality so close, and excitement built inside of her.

The sun was setting once again on the horizon, sending orange flames across the sky. Sookie would have been in awe at the unexpected beauty of the sunset, if she could have been outside to see it. But instead she was taking a few gasping breaths of air as she emerged from her nightmare.

Her eyes opened slowly, not able to really snap open because they felt so heavy. Sookie did what she had done in the road, first just looking around her and not recognizing the room she was in. And then she lifted her hand, wiggling the fingers in front of her face. She was disgusted at how pale and sickly her skin was. Where had her tan disappeared to? Only when her breathing returned to normal did she realize the large amount of weight pressed against her stomach.

She looked down, almost afraid of what she would find, and cried out from shock. A blonde head was pressed into the bright red Fangtasia shirt she wore. S he did not feel pants on her legs, but she knew she wore panties, and that was a relief to her. But what startled her was that she could not even remember where she had come from, how she had gotten here, and why the hell _he_ was lying on her stomach.

She swatted at his head in a futile attempt to move him from her stomach, but failed. She started kicking her legs and yelling at him to move off of her, but he only mumbled, not liking being taken from his deep slumber.

As the sun had not set yet, it was not natural for Eric to wake up. But the screaming and swatting was rather annoying, and he opened his eyes. He first saw the red shirt, and then felt the heat from her stomach and then finally saw the blonde headed woman, fully awake, and hysterical.

"Get off of me Eric!" she screamed, and smacked his head a few times. He reached up and grabbed her wrists, stopping her annoying swats, and quickly stood up. She was panting wildly, and the moment he released her wrists, she scrambled to the other side of the bed. "What the HELL Eric!" she said, jumping to her unsteady feet.

Like he had done in the office, Eric made a move to help her, but Sookie held up her hand.

"Don't you even get close to me you pervert." She spat, looking down at her clothing. "So is this what you have come to? Kidnapping me and dressing me in your bars clothes? What the fuck?" Eric stared at her, perplexed, trying to figure out if last night had just been a joke. But the fear in her eyes was not a joke when he approached her. The sudden fainting was not a joke. The cut feet were not a joke. So what was this?

Sookie finally noticed the dried blood on her feet, covering her feet, actually, and cried out in shock There were no cuts, though, as they had been healed by Eric's blood, but she did not know this. S he just knew that she was bloody, and had no idea why.

"What happened to my feet?" she cried out, looking at Eric who did not answer her, only looked at her, confused.

"You know who I am?" Eric asked, just to clarify it. He needed her to say it, to tell him it had all been a sham. But he felt her emotions through the bond, knew that she was outraged, but also confused. She did not remember how she got here, he concluded, and that only spiked his interest. Was it sick that he found this amusing, something to set his mind to? He did not think so but if Sookie knew what he thought, she would definitely think Eric was sick and screwed up.

"Of course I know who you are you kidnapping son of a bitch." She yelled at him. Yes, this was the old Sookie, but how she had come back to her body, he was not sure. "What did you do to me?" she asked, some of the anger leaving her voice and concern entering it. Did she really think he would take her against her will? Unconscious even? No, he wanted her fully conscious for when he had her.

"You came into my bar in the middle of the night, half naked, with bloody feet. You had no idea who you were, or who I was, or what True Blood was because you tried some of it. And then you fainted, and you were very week, so I brought you here and gave you some of my blood. I must have fallen asleep watching you." Eric said, quickly going over the key points of last night encounter. But the look on Sookie's face said that she didn't believe him.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't remember any of that!" she said, looking at him angrily, assuming he had done the worst to her.

"Okay, then what is the last thing you do remember?" Eric asked, his own temper rising. No one ever talked to him like that. Everyone respected him; cast their eyes down even when they talked to him in a sign of respect. But Sookie wasn't everyone. Boy oh boy was she a whole different person.

"I was at home, no wait, I was driving home from work." She said, scrunching her eye as she tried to remember. "Why is it so difficult to remember?" she asked angrily, and then glared angrily at Eric, assuming it was his fault.

"What are you assuming I did to you? Hm, knock you out? Glamour you? Drug you?" he asked, throwing his hands in the air for extra emphasis.

"Anyone of those is extremely likely from _you._" She said angrily, her face flushing red.

"Well, if I knocked you out then you would have a massive headache at the moment. I cannot glamour you, so that is out of the list, but I have no excuse for drugs, so why don't you just assume I did that?" Eric said, his own anger showing itself.

"Fine." She humped, closing her eyes and trying to think about what she could remember last.

"Well, I was driving home, and it was just before sunset. No, wait, I think it was like six hours before sun set, and I was in my work uniform." She paused, and then nodded, sure that this was right. Eric waited patiently, slightly concerned, but more curious. What could have done this to her?

"Gah, I'm so hungry it's hard to really concentrate on anything." She said annoyed, crossing her arms across her chest just as a monstrous grumble erupted from her stomach. "See?" she said, sighing. Before she knew what was happening, Eric had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, and was running down the hallway. The sun had set during their little argument, which made it possible for him to set her at the counter in the kitchen while he prepared her meal at the stove.

"What the…" Sookie said, trying to figure out what had just happened. "You can cook?" she asked, eyeing the pan he set on the stove.

"No. But you said you were hungry, and from the sound your stomach just made, I bet you can eat anything, even what I cook." He said, reaching into the fridge for some eggs. Sookie couldn't help but smile at the sweet, so unlike Eric, gesture.

"Why am I at your house?" she asked his back while he moved quickly, cracking the egg and watching it ooze into the hot pan.

"Because you were unconscious and I thought you might have cracked your skull when you fell." He told her absentmindedly, getting out some bread and popping it in the toaster.

"I hit my head? Was that from you doing, Eric?" Sookie asked, sounding about ready to kill him if it was his fault. Eric sighed, and turned to face her.

"No, it was not my doing. You were scared shitless of my presence, and then you fainted and collapsed onto the ground. But when you collapsed you smashed your head against my desk." He told her as calmly as he could, not liking the amount of accusations she was throwing at him.

Sookie wanted to believe he was lying, but the look he was giving her, and the feeling she had, made her think differently. Somehow, she could not remember it, but somehow she had been half naked, in the middle of his office, scared of him. She had fainted, and returned to that scary, dark place. She remembered the dark place clearly, and knew it had to do with this multiple personality thing she had going on. She shivered from the pain she remembered feeling in that place, and cast her eyes down as Eric popped some bacon into the pan on the stove.

"I drank True Blood?" Sookie asked, and Eric knew he had gained her trust back.

"Yes, and you all but puked from the taste." Eric said, almost laughing from the sight of her disgusted expression when he stormed in. He had been on his throne, trying not to die of boredom, when he heard her gasp and then breaking of glass within his private office. He rushed in, saw the glass, saw the blood, and understood clearly.

Sookie, smiled, but then stopped as Eric turned around to face her again while the delicious smell of breakfast (or was it dinner because it was night time?) filled the air.

"What else do you remember?" he asked her, and she struggled to think.

"I remember my car stopping, I can't remember why I stopped it though." She said, and started to chew on her bottom lip. "Erg, this is so frustrating. I know I'll remember more after I eat and take a shower in my own house." She said, hoping Eric caught the hint. Of course he did, and of course he ignored it.

"I do not believe it is the safest thing for you to be retuning home. Someone did this to you, and they might still be searching for you. You can take a shower here. I will be more than happy to company you, if you are still week." He said with a mischievous smile, and Sookie shook her head violently.

"Fine, I'll stay, but I want to shower _alone._" She said clearly, and Eric sighed, turning around to place the food on a plate.

"You will come to me eventually, lover. Rather now then later, Hm?" he suggested, placing the delicious food in front of her.

"I thought you said you couldn't cook." She said in awe, smelling the food and almost moaning.

"I can't. I think you are just delusional from hunger." He said, watching her eat and liking the little moans she made when she tasted it. She would make those same sounds from his hands on her body soon. She could not outlast him much longer. No one ever did.

She finished quickly, too quickly for her liking, and Eric led her to a massive bathroom, filled with two sinks and a mirror the length of the wall. There was a giant Jacuzzi in one corner that would be tested out later tonight, she decided, and a walk in shower with a clear glass door. Eric handed her a towel, and paused, making sure she hadn't reconsidered his company. But of course she hadn't, and he waited in the room branching off of it instead.

He heard the shower turn on, and listened as her clothes dropped to the floor. He fought the erge to join her, and sat in place, motionless, and he imaged the water soaking her hair, beading down her chest, over her breasts, dropping off of her nipples. Collecting on her stomach and flowing down, down down.

Sookie took a long shower, letting the water soak away everything. Blood washed down the drain, the dried blood from her feet, and she took a strawberry scented shampoo for her hair, washing it thoroughly. She turned the water on so hot that it nearly scalded her skin, and only when she thought she was going to turn bright red from the heat did she turn it off and walked onto the marbled floor.

When her heated foot hit the cool marble, she was hit with such ferocious images of what had happened the day before yesterday that she gasped and lost her balance, tumbling to the floor.

Eric had been contemplating 'accidentally' walking into the bathroom when he heard her fall. She jumped to his feet and ran into the bathroom, and froze when he saw her naked form on the floor. Her skin was not as nearly tanned as it had been, but the paleness made her look more like a vampire, causing Eric to harden in his pants. His fangs extended as he looked at her bare breasts, the curve of her hip, the small birthmark right bellow her belly button. Before his eyes could look and further, Sookie squealed, noticing his presence. She crossed her legs and moved her arms to cover her breasts.

"Eric!" she screamed, and he wished she would say his name like that when he finally took her. "Get out of the friggen bathroom." She screamed, and reached for a towel on the wall to cover herself with. Eric looked one last time, with a small smile, before walking slowly out of the room and waiting for her in the bedroom.

Sookie got to her feet slowly, checking for any injuries. She was sure her wrist would bruise but nothing was broken. She tried to remember what she had seen when she stepped out of the shower, but the images had left and she could not even think about what they may have been. "Damn it." She muttered, anger rising in her again.

She realized she had no clothes, besides the shirt she had worn the other day and her sweaty, grimy bra and panties which she had no desire to put on again.

"I have clothes for you out here, lover." Eric called, and she frowned before walking out into the room.

"Do you know how rude it is to walk in on people when they are naked?" she asked him, bending over to grab the clothes.

"Do you know how attractive you look when you bend over like that?" Eric asked, and she straightened her back instantly, marching back into the bathroom to change.

"Stupid, self confident, cocky vampires." She muttered under her breath, and pulled on the oversized shirt and pants, not liking the fact that there were not panties or bra.

"You're welcome." Eric called out, smiling because he could hear everything she was muttering.

She threw the door open and marched out, and he absolutely loved the fact that she was standing there, in his clothes, in his house. He hardened once again, knowing she wore no bra or panties, and smiled into her face.

"Hello. Did you have a nice shower?" he asked.

"You know what, Eric?" she said, standing in her angry stance she got whenever she was about to give him a long, heated lecture. He was mentally preparing himself for it when suddenly her mouth open wide, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed onto the ground in a heap of oversized clothing.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Eric moaned, reaching down to scoop Sookie up in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all of the reviews. Another warning, believe it or not, this is going to get even more confusing, so try not to get too annoyed with me. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own True Blood  
**

SOOKIE

Sookie floated in that dark place once again, only this time, in some strange, subconscious way, she was more prepared. Her muscles tensed, as if a defense against the mind chilling feelings coursing through her body. But she had another advantage, too. She now had Eric's blood, coursing through her veins, running through her mind. The horrible thoughts and images projected through that black void were tainted by the blood, and mixed in she saw Eric, and her, together.

On a normal occasion, she would have felt disgusted, and woke up needing a very cold shower. But not this occasion, she welcomed the images, focused on them rather than the others ones trying to force their way into the forefront of her vision.

She saw Eric's body over her, his fangs clear in the bright yellow light. She could feel the satin sheets underneath her naked body, and the silk blankets tangled in her legs. She could feel his bare skin above her, pressing against her body. She was panting, aching with need, need for him. She was wet, soaked even, and she arched her back, needing friction to release her need. Eric smiled, and bent his head slowly, sucking her neck, scraping his fangs across her sensitive flesh, getting rewarded by a harsh gasp from Sookie.

He smiled into her flesh, and without warning, or any hesitation, slammed into her body, his cock filling her completely and utterly, making her scream his name. He pounded into her relentlessly, moaning, her name escaping his lips like a sweet caress. They both panted, Sookie the only one sweating. They moved together, in sync, both crying out in ecstasy, both climaxing together. Sookie threw her head back against the plush pillow, screaming Eric's name as she raked her nails across his back. Eric groaned, and moved his head down to her neck, licking it in one, long stroke, and then biting, without warning, as they both came.

ERIC

Eric was watching Sookie in reality, watching her pant, cry out, and even say his name once. He was fascinated, watching her sweat and moan, clenching her legs together to relieve some pressure. He could smell her arousal, and couldn't help when his fangs extended. He stood in the far corner of the room they were in previously.

He was straining against his pants, needing release, and only wishing Sookie was awake to give it to him. His phone rang suddenly from inside his pocket, and he snapped out of the trance he was in, pulling it out and answering it in one fluid motion.

"Yes." He said, moving outside of the room so he would not be distracted by Sookie's moaning form.

"Eric, where the fuck are you?" his child Pam's voice said from the other end, and he could hear shouts and protests from humans in the background.

"I am otherwise engaged, Pam. What is the matter?" he said, mildly annoyed.

"It's a fucking mad house. Everyone wants you to be in the bar, and when they see you're not on your fucking throne, they leave. We are losing business, Eric, business we might not get back." Pam said angrily from the other line, and took a moment to threaten what seemed to be a young woman, who tried sneaking past her into the bar.

"I cannot ocme in at the moment, Pam. Can't you handle it?" Eric groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I have already tried, Eric. I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't the last resort." Pam said moodily, and Eric sighed.

"Alright, give me half an hour." He said finally, snapping his phone shut and entering the room again where Sookie had calmed down. He could smell the air, and he struggled not to relieve his painful arousal right then and there as he reached down and scooped her up in his arms again. Her head lolled back, and her mouth opened slightly, still unconscious.

He would go to the bar, and lock her in his office. The last time she had woken up, it had taken about twenty four hours, so he assumed she would be staying in this unconscious, transitional state for a while longer. He gently placed her in the back of his corvette, and then moved to the driver's seat, moving through the night easily and fast, moving towards his bar and the annoyingly shallow humans.

He proceeded with his plan quickly, lightly placing Sookie on his sofa so that her head was elevated against the arm rest and her arms were atop her body. He moved to the door, locking it before he closed it so no one could enter it from the outside, except for him, since he kept the only key safe in his pocket.

Then he moved down the hallway, and into the whining group of meaningless humans, crowding around him as he approached Pam, and then to his station on his throne.

SOOKIE

Sookie woke up quickly, about an hour after Eric sat down in his throne. She woke earlier than she had the other night, panting, looking around her and remembering the room she had fallen unconscious in. She looked to the floor in front of the desk for the broken True Blood bottle, but only saw a white patch. She did not know that it was an extensive amount of floor cleaner, only knew that the spot that had previously been stained red was now white.

She stood up slowly, looking down curiously at the clothes she was wearing, and frowning by how uncomfortable and baggy they felt. She wore white socks, and the toes were not filled, so they flopped around meaninglessly. She moved around the room curiously, sitting in the massive black chair behind the desk, and then looking through the unlocked drawers. She found pens and pencils, and paper that held nothing important to her. There were three locked drawers that would not open, and it confused her that they didn't budge even after she kicked them for all she was worth.

She stood up angrily, the dreams she had seen in that dark place suddenly flashing before her eyes, and she recognized the tall, blonde vampire that had scared her nearly to death before she had fallen unconscious. Suddenly she was no longer afraid of him, but filled with an aching want for him, to see if he really felt that way in bed, if he could really make her come that hard.

She moved to the door, and pulled the handle, but the door didn't budge. She pounded it twice with her fist, and then examined it closely. Finally, after about ten minutes, she figures out how to turn the lock on the handle and then proceeded to open the door. She was first hit with the noise, and she paused for a moment, figuring out which direction the music and shouting were coming from. She moved to the right, and around a corner where she paused, yet again.

There were so many people! And they were all dressed in the exact opposite of what she wore. Their clothes were tight, very, very tight, for at least the woman. And they barely covered any of their skin, showing as much as they could without actually moving around naked. She moved into the crowd, liking the noise and the feel, and moved to the back where the bar was.

"What can I get you?" someone asked when she stopped, and looked at the entire selection of bottles behind the counter. There were a lot of people standing around, but the man who addressed her was wearing black, with black hair and a kind smile, something Sookie did not know was rare for a vampire.

"Um." She said, not knowing what he meant.

"If it helps, you usually get a gin and tonic." He informed her, a little curious as to her attitude and behavior.

"I'll have a fucking gin and tonic please." She said, leaning over the counter to see him as he moved. She liked the word fucking, and smiled whenever she said it. The vampire looked shocked at first, and then smiled as well, handing her drink to her in record time.

"Here you go, pretty lady." He said, winking at her. She felt an ache in her lower stomach, and knew exactly what she needed to relieve it. She may not have understood anything that was happening around her, because this was the wild Sookie, but she knew on instinct what she wanted and craved.

"Thank you." She said in a seductive purr, smiling at him like the normal Sookie never had in her entire life. She took the drink, and took a large gulp out of it, trying not to grimace from the burn it left in her throat. The vampire stared at her closely, and tilted his head to the side.

"You alright, Sookie?' he asked, and she wondered how everyone seemed to know her name.

"Not yet." She said to him with another smile. "But I think you could help me with that." She said, winking at him like he had done to her, leaving him looking at her closely, trying to find a hidden joke.

ERIC

Eric noticed her presence when the barmen handed her drink to her, and instantly sat upright, wondering why she was awake. He moved from his throne and into the crowd, listening intently to their conversation with his heightened hearing abilities. His eyes widened, and he froze, literally stopped in the middle of the room, by the words Sookie was saying. He moved quickly then , seeing the barmen's eager look, and appeared next to Sookie to stop her from doing anything he would have no desire to explain to her when she got back to her normal self again.

"Sookie." He said behind her, and she turned around, surprised, looking at him and then smiling. There was a look of familiarity in her eyes, and he hoped that she was back to normal, but obviously her behavior to the barmen made it apparent she wasn't.

"You recognize me?" he asked anyway, and she smiled, seductively, surprising Eric by how well she did that, and how utterly sexy she made herself look.

"Yes, I do. I had a very… provocative dream about you." She told him, her smile widening, and Eric, knowing what she had dreamt about because of her moans when she was unconscious, gripped her arm and led her back to his office.

He made her sit on the sofa while he moved to stand on the other side of the room, leaving her pouting and looking disappointed.

"Sookie, what has happened to you?" Eric asked, clearly, and totally, perplexed.

"I was about to have sex with a vampire, but then you took me away." She pouted, and Eric tried not to stare open mouthed at her.

"No, I mean, why are you acting like this?" he said.

"I do not always at like this?" she asked him, a slight smile on her lips, thinking he was joking, making some odd sort of foreplay.

"No. You held onto your virginity for at least twenty years. You courted one boyfriend, and only have had one. You do not sleep around, Sookie." He said, trying to get her to remember what he was telling her, but she only looked at him odd.

"I do not understand." She said after a while, causing Eric to sigh.

"When you fall unconscious, like you did in my office…" Eric said, pausing until she nodded, remembering. "You wake up for a few hours in your old, common body, the one I just explained to you. And then you fall unconscious, and wake up like… this." He said, waving a hand at her like that explained it all.

"This sounds impossible." She said slowly, standing up.

"Yes, it does. But it is true. You usually disguise your lust, or your need, saving it for 'someone special' instead of taking home random strangers like the bar tender." Eric explained, not really sure why she saved it for her boyfriends, unlike him, where he grabbed the nearest, most attractive woman he could find.

Sookie moved forward slowly, to the other end of his desk, where she placed a light hand on top of the wood.

"Why do I do that? Why not just release the need when I feel like it?" she asked, taking a step towards Eric.

"I do not know why." Eric said honestly, watching her closely.

"Or do I relieve the tension myself? Do you know?" Sookie said, taking another step forward, and only leaving a sly finger on the desk, trailing it across the glossy surface. Eric stared at her, trying not to feel aroused by her talk, but failing. If he took her, in this state that was so unlike her, there would be hell to pay form the real Sookie. He would lose whatever semblance of a chance he had with the real one, so he tried desperately to push back the need growing inside of him to throw her on top of the desk she was trailing her finger on, and fuck her until she couldn't walk.

"Have I ever been with you?" she asked, moving ever closer to him. Too close, for his liking.

"No."

"Hm, that is unfortunate." She said, seemingly disappointed, and finally stood in front of him, dropping her hand to her side. "Should we change that?" she asked, with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. She placed a hand on his chest, and he couldn't deny the sudden spark of pure lust he felt. This was what he wanted since he had first seen her walk into his bar, with that nice dress with the flowers on it. She trailed the hand down, slowly, apply a small amount of pressure, until her hands looped into his belt. Eric stared at her, his fangs coming down, blinded by his own need. His muscles bunched, ready o throw her on the desk like he was fantasizing about. But then he remembered why he was hesitating, remembering this was not the Sookie he first saw in the bar, or the one that constantly denied him. He snapped out of the trance he was in, and moved to the other side of the room in vampire speed.

"Sookie, stop this." He said in a low, angered voice, causing Sookie to stare at him in surprise.

"You do not want me?" she said, sounding hurt.

"Oh, yes, I want you." Eric said, earning a coy, relieved, smile from her.

"Then what's the problem?" she said, moving forward again, but Eric held up his hand.

"You are not always like this Sookie, please believe me. When you were talking to the bartender, did he not know your name? Did he not know what you usually drink? Didn't he look at you curiously, trying to find a joke, when you asked him to sleep with you?" Eric asked, desperate to make her see.

Sookie paused, thinking it over, and a small inkling of belief entering her. As she thought about it more, she believed more, until she could not deny the truth right in front of her.

"What happened?" she asked in a small whisper, her determination for sex suddenly disappearing. "Why am I acting so strange, if this is not usually how I act?"

"I think, and this is only a guess, but I think you were cursed." Eric said, straightening up and relaxing slightly when he knew she would not try to jump him again.

"Cursed?" Sookie asked, confused.

"There are more than just vampires in this world, Sookie. There are witches and wizards, capable of dark magic. For whatever reason, I believe one of them cursed you." He said.

"Why, what did I do?" she said, suddenly afraid of what she was really like, what she had done to piss someone off.

"Nothing, as far as I am aware." Eric said, and she let out a shaky breath.

"So this behavior, it is not like me? It is from the curse? Who's personality is it, then, if it is not me?" she asked, curiosity, not fear, pouring from her voice.

"I actually believe this is your personality." Eric said after a while.

"But you just said—" Sookie started, clearly frustrated, but Eric cut her off.

"I said your main personality, the innocent, pure one, is what you are usually like. I think the curse was to bring out you darker, more wild, less innocent part of you, but since you are a telepath, it did not work completely, and you are moving back and forth, back and forth." Eric said, suddenly tired from dealing with this.

"So I am nice, and sweat, and innocent, but I am hiding this side of me, the side that when it wants to have sex, she goes out and finds a guy?" Sookie asked, and Eric nodded after a moment. "How do I get back to normal?" Sookie asked, asking the question Eric had been mulling around in his head since he found her in his office that first night.

"I have no idea." He answered honestly, and Sookie's face fell. "But I believe, somehow, we need to get your memory back, and then find out who did this, then find them, and make them change you back." Eric said, making it sound a lot easier than it actually was.

"Okay, let's get started." Sookie said, eager to fix whatever was wrong with her.

"I don't know where to begin." Eric said, hating the fact that he had no idea how to fix this.

"Well, do you have anyone who might be able to help?" Sookie asked, and Eric sighed.

"There is only one other vampire I completely trust, but I do not think she will be able to offer us any assistance in this matter." Eric said, smiling.

"It can't hurt to ask, can it?" Sookie insisted, and Eric sighed, silently calling out to his child who appeared next to him in the next second, dressed in her usual black dress costume for Fangtasia. Sookie jumped a little, surprised, and then looked to Eric who shook his head, meaning he did not feel like explaining.

"Pam, you remember Sookie." Eric said, motioning to her.

"Of course I do." Pam said, a little surprised by how stupid the question was.

"Sookie, this is Pam, my Child." Eric introduce them, and Pam stood there, uncertain what was happening.

"Pam," Sookie said, nodding her head towards her in recognition, a sly smile on her lips.

"Sookie is in a little problem. She is not completely… herself." Eric explained.

"Is that why she is staring at me like that?" Pam whispered.

"Yes."

"I like this new Sookie." Pam nodded in approval, and Sookie beamed.

"Well, we need her to get back to her normal self, but she does not remember who cursed her like this, so we were wondering if you might have any suggestions as to how to help her remember." Eric asked, slightly bored, expecting this to be a useless waste of time. Dawn was approaching, he could feel it, and he just wanted at least a small beginning to what was sure to be a long journey to getting the old Sookie permanently back.

"She was unconscious the other night… is that when she turned… like this." Pam said, waving a hand to Sookie, but asking Eric.

"No. She was already like this when she fell unconscious, but when she woke up, she was her normal self. And then she fell unconscious again, and turned out like this." Eric explained.

"How long does it take for her to wake back up from unconsciousness?" Pam asked.

"Last time it took about twenty four hours, but tonight it took only about three or four hours." Eric said quickly.

"And what happens to Sookie in this unconscious state?" Pam asked, causing Sookie's temper to rise.

"I am right here, you know. It might be more accurate information if you ask me." She snapped, resting on one hip and staring at Pam angrily.

"Alright then, new Sookie. What happens when you are unconscious?" Pam said, a little annoyed. Eric listened intently as well, because he wanted this answer as much as Pam did.

"Well, it's this black place, and it's really horrible, and painful, like there is no more hope in the world, that there is no such thing as a happy ending, and everything is pointless. It hurts terribly bad, and I feel like I'm drowning in the blackness, and it's crushing my lungs. But then, when I start to wake up, it's like surfacing from an ocean, and I can see the sun, so I swim faster, and faster, and faster, until I break through the water and I can breathe again." Sookie explained, trying to make it clear to them, although she didn't think she did too well. It was almost impossible for her to explain exactly what it felt like.

"Although," she continued. "The last time I dreamt of Eric and I having sex, and that didn't make it hurt nearly as much." She surprised Pam by her honesty of the dream, but not Eric, as he had already grown used to her new vulgar language.

"Did you give her your blood?" Pam asked Eric, who nodded.

"It seems like that transitional state, that unconsciousness, is very important." Pam noted, and Eric tried not to role his eyes. Of course it was very important. "So if only a little of Eric's blood could change that and make it less painful, more enjoyable, and totally change how the experience is supposed to be, then a little more blood might even help with remembering things while you're in that transition, since the blood seems to be very powerful." Pam said, causing Eric to pause.

"Hm." He said, making Sookie role her eyes.

"Pam, that's a great idea. Don't you think so, Eric?" she persisted.

"Yes, Pam, thank you." He said, effectively dismissing his child. She left slower than she had come, pausing to stare at Sookie for a moment, and then returning to her post at the door.

"Well—" Eric began, but Sookie cut him off.

"Let's do it." She said, a little too eager.

"Are you sure?" he asked, although he wanted it as much as her.

"Positive." She said, moving towards him with a sparkle in her eye.

"Sookie, you are going to do nothing but drink my blood, are we clear?" he said evenly, making sure he sounded threatening enough to not scare her, but make it so she did not mess with him. She nodded, the smile leaving her face and a dejected frown taking its place.

"Okay, then." Eric said, his fangs coming down and biting into his wrist, tearing into it so blood poured out. He paused a moment, a little unsure as to what Sookie would say when she got back to her normal self but then shook himself. Why was he thinking about that? If she ahd to drink his blood, then she was going to drink his blood. What has that woman done to him? He held out his wrist, and Sookie grabbed it with her small hands, and brought her mouth to the blood eagerly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the fantastic reviews. They really inspire me. I hope this chapter answers some questions and meet all of your expectations. ENJOY!**

ERIC

Eric groaned, his fangs extended and his head thrown back in ecstasy. He gripped the back of Sookie's neck with his massive hand, pushing her closer to his wrist, wishing she was sucking on something else. He was quickly getting carried away, his own arousal tainting his thoughts.

Sookie had latched onto his wrist greedily, taking long, slow drags, and moaning against his skin, sending vibrations up Eric's arm. She swirled her tongue over his cool, pale skin, moving so her chest was pressed against Eric's chest. She took another pull of his blood, and groaned again, grounding her hips into Eric's very hard crotch, making Eric growl.

Eric imagined himself throwing Sookie against the wall, and ripping her shorts away. He imaged her unbuttoning his pants, sliding them and his boxers down over his erection, grasping him firmly, and moving him towards her, just as eager as he was.

There was a very, very small part of Eric's conscious that remembered how he wanted to wait for the real Sookie to bend to his will. But that part was drifting further and further back in his mind as he felt her ground against him. He could smell her arousal in the air, very evident, and very thick. He moved himself against her, his arousal growing to the point where it was painful inside of his pants.

Sookie let go of his wrist to catch her breath, taking in a quick gasp of air. She looked up at Eric, and licked her lips slowly, licking up the rest of his dark, thick, red blood. A little, tiny drop rolled down from the corner of her mouth, down over her still pale skin, and over her chin. Eric growled loudly upon seeing his blood on her face, in her mouth, coursing through her veins. He roughly, maybe a little too harshly, turned them around so Sookie's back slammed into the wall. She gasped, and then smiled seductively, making a small growl of her own.

She grabbed Eric's shoulders and pushed him closer to her, grounding her hips against his. She jumped onto him, wrapping her long, small legs around his well sculpted waist, and latching on like she was never going to let go. She pulled his face to hers with her pale fingers, smashing her lips into his.

That was what brought Eric back into reality, that kiss. When had Sookie ever kissed him like that? It had always been the other way around, him roughly grabbing her face, turning her so he could mold his lips into hers, not the other way around. He pulled back, the act so difficult it was almost painful, and backed up to the other side of the room, panting unnecessarily. Sookie dropped from the wall, no longer supported by Eric, and bumped into the ground with a thud.

"OW!" she shouted, slowly getting up while Eric closed his eyes, trying to hold onto the reasonable side of his mind, which was difficult, because as a vampire, there was no reason, only instinct. "Oh, come ON!" Sookie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, noticing the distance Eric had put between them.

"Sookie, stop." Eric growled, his eyes remaining closed.

"Eric, how am I going to find out you had sex with me if I can't remember what I even did?" Sookie asked, panting, her frustration clear in her stance but also between the stronger bond they now shared. She had been referring to her old self finding out about her hidden selves actions, but it still took Eric a moment to catch up, something which was rare for him. He was usually always ahead of everyone in the thinking process.

"Sookie, you are smarter and more obervative then you are giving yourself credit for. You have no idea how pissed off you'll be when you find out I even gave you my blood." Eric growled. Was he getting a headache? Wasn't it impossible for vampires to even get headaches? It probably had to do with the fact that their conversation was completely screwed up and confusing.

"Damn you, Eric!" Sookie shouted, fuming. "You can't keep working me up like this and leaving me on the edge!"

"Me? How is this my fault?" he roared, finally opening his eyes to glare at her ferociously. "I told you to stop this, Sookie! But there is a common tendency I see between you and your old self." Eric growled.

"Yah? What's that?" Sookie said, moving towards the door to his office.

"You're both thick headed and determined as HELL!" he shouted after her as she disappeared down his hallway and out the back door. "Aw, shit." He muttered, walking at a human pace to chase after her.

The door clicked shut ahead of him, and he stopped. Was he ready to face her again, and not lose his control? He knew the bar was emptying out, since Pam had ordered them to, and he silently thanked her. He could not deal with the tiresome humans at this moment, when Sookie was taking up so much of his patience already.

Why was he even bothering with her anyways? His initial plan to just get her in bed with him was winding into this difficult, seemingly impossible journey of seduction and manipulation. Was it worth bedding the one woman that had denied him? Yes, it was, because it was Sookie. And once he got her, the real her, he was sure no other woman would surmount to her feel and warmth. And this new turn of events, with the multi-personality issue Sookie had, was actually rather intriguing, and added a bit of mystery to his life. And boy oh boy, did a thousand year old vampire love something new.

So he pushed the heavy door open and into the deserted parking lot. "Sookie." He called out in a low, even voice, making sure his voice held no intention of another fight. "Sookie." He called again, looking around him, listening for her. She could not have gotten far, and he should have been able to hear her footsteps, or even heartbeat, but it was silent.

He stopped, listened, and then started running, following her scent. She had walked in a straight line across the parking lot, and then stopped before moving through a line of bushes into the next lot over. At that spot, Eric could smell her blood, and his keen eyes saw the tiny, tiny puddle of it on the ground. He growled, his fangs coming forward with a little pop. He closed his eyes briefly, opening the new bond he now shared with Sookie, and felt for her. And the funny thing was, he could not feel her.

He felt like there was an empty place where he should have felt her energy, her power, her life. And immediately he thought the worst which caused him to roar aloud and open his eyes.

"She is not dead, vampire." A firm, female voice said from behind him, and he whirled around, seeing the tall figure, and leaping. But he only caught onto empty air. He looked I front of him, confused, knowing he should have ripped the tall figures head off by now. "But if you continue with this, she will be." The same voice threatened, and he turned around to see her standing where he had just been.

"How did you do that?" Eric growled, taking a step towards her.

"Do not take another step, vampire." She said, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She was incredibly tall, maybe only an inch or so shorter than Eric. Her hair was long, but it was braided tightly and glossy behind her, shinning black and gold in the moonlight. She wore all black. Black tight pants, black shoes, and a black, long-sleeved shirt. He could see no skin, besides her face, because even her thin long fingers were covered in black leather gloves.

"Where is Sookie?" Eric growled, suddenly feeling so much like Bill that he almost stopped and widened his eyes. Is this was that buffoon of a vampire had felt when he reacted this way to Sookie?

"Somehow she got away from us that first night." The woman seethed, her anger and annoyance clear in her voice. "I apologize it took us so long to retrieve her. The spell did not exactly go as planned." She apologized, but Eric saw no regret in her eyes. He caught on quickly, surprisingly so, knowing instantly that this woman was responsible for the condition Sookie was now in.

"What do you want with her." Eric said quietly, looking at the witch in front of him carefully.

"That is none of you concern." The witch snapped, taking a step back, as if she were about to leave but in a blur, faster than Eric thought he was capable of moving, he had grabbed her arm, keeping her still.

"Tell me. Now." Eric growled, leaning his face, and more importantly his fangs, in closer to her until he could hear her heartbeat quicken. He could see the witches dark brown eyes widen, and then narrow in frustration as she tried to cover her own fear.

"The spell was to extract her power from her, the fairies abilities to be exact, but obviously it… didn't work." The witch admitted, and Eric growled louder.

"What are you doing to her now?" he said so viciously that the witch flinched, as if she had just been slapped across the face.

"We need to reverse the spell that we just did, and then do it correctly." The witch said in a quiet voice, losing her confidence now that she could no longer disappear without taking Eric with her.

"Will it harm her?" Eric said quietly so the witch had to struggle to hear.

"Why does this even matter to you. It could not have been worth your time to watch over her." The witch hissed, struggling against his iron tight grasp.

"Another question is not what I wanted. Now, will it harm her?" Eric asked again. The witch wanted to make another remark at him, make him angry, or even hurt him like he was hurting her arm, but by the look in his eyes, she knew that it was the wrong decision.

"Yes, it will bring her near death." The witch answered honestly, and when Eric roared into the air, she took that opportunity to slip the silver from her pocket, and press it forcefully into the side of his face. He growled, momentarily letting go of her arm from surprise and agony as the silver burnt a hole in his well defined cheek, but that was enough for her because she disappeared with a quiet, almost inaudible 'pop'. And she left Eric alone in the empty parking lot, beyond angry, and more than lost as to what he was supposed to do next.

SOOKIE

Sookie had walked out of the bar, needing fresh air, and the cool bite to the wind woke her up slightly, pushing away her very aching arousal. She took a deep breath, moving quickly across the pavement in her bare feet, intending to just walk through the town. S he knew Eric would find her at some point, but she also just wanted an undisturbed moment to herself. Unknowingly she was acting exactly like her old self.

She had almost reached the other end of the parking lot when suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She first felt the steady drip of blood, then realization that the hit had come from some blunt object. Her legs gave out in the next second, and she fell to the ground, cracking her head on the hard pavement. She looked up through heavy eyes; saw about five people, one of them holding a knife in the air. She assumed that she had been hit with the hilt of that silver knife, and as she looked on, four men reached down and picked her up. The sudden spinning of the world caused her to cry out in pain, and then loll her head to the side in unconsciousness.

The moment she left reality behind, she entered that place of transition again. Although this time, as it was not sleep, but unconsciousness, she did not dream of Eric. Instead, she was back in that nightmare, that dark place, filled with shadows and misery.

She felt so weighed down, more so than she had before when she entered this transitional state. Like there was a large, insanely heavy weight pressing on her chest, constricting around her lungs, causing her breaths to come in short gasps. She felt like she was dying, like there was no hope for her and that death was actually the best option at this moment.

The only thing that was different this time when she was in this place, was that she could think, remember the last moments of her old self before she had been knocked unconscious. She could feel fear at the gruff looking faces of those men that had picked her up. She could feel confusion as to their violence, with the knife, and the kidnapping. And she could remember all of this, even as she drifted back to her old self, and back to reality. This time had been the fastest of all of the others, lasting only about fifty minutes.

When she woke up, back to the old Sookie, she woke slowly, like she had all of the other times when she was waking from this transitional state. But now she was used to it, and she did not wiggle her toes, then her finger, and then move, but rather she just opened her eyes when she got the strength to do so. She registered a few things at once. One was that she was tied to a chair, rather tightly. Another was that the room was pitch black, and smelled old and rotting. She could not even see her own lap when she looked down. And lastly, she registered the fact that she now believed Eric when he said she had another side to her, and that side was shown when she had those black out moments. She remembered those last moments before the wilder side of her had been knocked out, and it surprised her that she could even remember something from that time, since she hadn't any other time. And now that she thought of it, there was a dull throb in the back of her head, where the butt of the knife had been slammed against her.

At this point, she had begun to panic, her heart racing, and her muscles tensing, causing the rope to strain against her skin. She flinched, and cried out a few times as the rough rope cut her skin, leaving an open, bleeding burn. Her hair fell in front of her face, and she flipped her head back repeatedly to clear her eyes in case someone were to come in. Her feet were still bare, and they were pressed against hard, cold, wet stone, causing Goosebumps to rise on her arms.

She struggled nonstop, not even giving up when she knew there was no hope. She was just assuming that the ropes would loosen slightly, or that somehow they would break. S he kept thinking about what if she stopped when the next tug or pull of the rope could be more than it could handle, and it snapped?

So she cut open her skin in painful lashes until she heard heavy, lazy footsteps coming from somewhere outside what appeared to be a closed door. She turned her head facing forward where the sound was coming from, and watched as the door opened, and a light was flickered on. She cried out from the initial sting of the light, and then opened them slowly to see a small man kneeling in front of her, checking her pupils, and shaking his head.

"They are always so rough." He sighed, taking a step back.

"Who are you?" Sookie hissed, struggling once again at her bonds.

"Aw, honey, don't struggle. Your getting such nasty burns." The man scolded, but Sookie didn't even attempt to listen.

"I asked you who you were." Sookie said angrily, almost shouting at him.

"Oh, how rude of me." He said, clearly surprised by his behavior. He pressed a hand against his heart and smiled. "I'm Ronald."

"Why did you do this to me?" Sookie said, looking down at herself.

"Oh, I didn't do this to you. The witches did. I'm just their doctor of sorts. I've told them to be more careful when they bring in their test subjects, but they always end up giving everyone concussions. And obviously you are no exception." The man laughed, like this was the most normal few sentences anyone could say.

"Witches? What witches?" Sookie exclaimed.

"Oh, I think I should let them explain all of this to you. I was just supposed to come down here and see if you were awake yet. For some reason they need you conscious to do the extraction." Ronald shrugged, then sighed, turning around.

"Wait!" Sookie shouted, and Ronald stopped at the door, his hand on the handle. "Are they going to kill me?" Sookie's voice quivered in fear, not exactly wanting to hear the answer to this particular question.

"Not right away." He laughed, not in an evil way, but like it was a joke. "No, they need you alive for the first part. Afterwards, who knows?" he shrugged again, and closed the door. Sookie was grateful that at least he left the light on so she could see her own struggles to desperately free herself from this fatal ordeal.


End file.
